


Manicures

by a_sad_mh_shipper



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sad_mh_shipper/pseuds/a_sad_mh_shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou and Rin do each others nails.<br/>Haruka makes an appointment.<br/>Makoto develops appreciation for nail art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda continuation of a previous story. Not really. Idk man.

Makoto loved the trails left behind on his back that his boyfriend created with his nails. Haruka knew this very well and with this knowledge also came with the realization that he had to better maintain his nails. And there was only one person he knew that he had seen with their nails painted.

"Haru!??" Rin's surprised voice was loud even as Haruka held his phone away from his ear.  
"Rin you paint your nails so I need to ask you some things."  
"W-wait what! I don't!"  
"I saw your nails were black and white during one of our outings with everyone."  
"I-I uh-"  
"Gou also had nails with a similar pattern just like yours and when I asked her she said you do each others nails from time to time."  
"Yeah so what of it?"  
"First off that's a really nice thing to do with your sister and secondly I need your help."

"Okay I guess but why didn't you just ask Gou?"  
"I want to keep things simple and she isn't a person known for that. Not to say you keep things simple but I know if I ask you to you'll do your best."  
"I'm not sure whether to be insulted or not."  
"Putting all that aside will you help me or not?"  
"Yeah I guess so since you'll be helpless without me!"  
"...."  
"Uh Haru?"

Only an audible sigh was heard on the other end of the line as Haruka began asking Rin his list of questions.


	2. Update on all my fics.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We need to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do feel free to leave a comment.

I am hoping this does not also get taken down. I say this because my previous fic/search for a fic writer was reported as abuse I kid you not. Apparently someone was unhappy with not only my search to find out what had happened but everyone else's search as well (since I was not alone in wondering what had happened to a certain fic writer).

That being said if the person who reported me could come forward so we can talk over why you felt the need to do so. No harm was being done to anyone as far as I know (not by me or any of the lovely people who left comments).

As for my fics I am unsure if I ever want to come back here and update especially if there is someone who is apparently unhappy with me.


End file.
